La cinta rosa
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: Momoko escribió una carta para Brick la cual no marco, pero el mucho idiota por azares de la vida cree que la escribio Kaoru o Miyako ...ahora debe enfrentarse a ellas y a sus hermanos...One-shot


_Demashita Powerpuff girls Z no es de mi pertenencia :(_

Utilice la canción la cinta rosa de Lucio Battisti en unas partes y el titulo...

_**La cinta rosa**_

**Volvió a leer la carta que sostenía en las manos**

_Bueno…no sé cómo explicártelo…Desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez me enamore de ti, pero por mi orgullo propio escondí eso bajo una máscara de falsedad._

_No es la primera carta que recibes, de hecho después de estas te llegaran muchas más de chicas que igual que yo están enamoradas de tus ojos color rojo sangre. A pesar de siempre ser tan altanero e indiferente sé que es por una buena razón, y esa es proteger a tus hermanos. De hecho eso me gusto cuando nos conocimos hace dos años atrás_

_No digo que me correspondas, sé que nunca lo harás somos totalmente diferentes y muchas personas se lo tomarían a mal, solo quiero que seas feliz y sepas de mis sentimientos. Puedes romperla, quemarla, guardarla… actuar como si nunca lo hubieras leído_

_Te amo Brick_

**Y así terminaba la carta escrita con tinta rosa, hoja rosa con un fascinante aroma a Rosa enrollada con una cinta rosa. Debió ser una torpe ni escribió el nombre, aunque esa escritura logro enternecerlo. La doblo y la guardo en su bolsillo era muy linda**

**Era una carta sincera eso fue lo que más le gusto el pelirrojo**

-con que aquí estabas-dijo un rubio entrando al salón junto a un pelinegro

-Porque no saliste

-No tenía ganas- respondió este

**Ya iban a comenzar las clases, cada un escogió su puesto, el profesor les habían asignado puesto diferentes donde el quedo lejos de sus hermanos.**

**Vio entrar a Kaoru y a Miyako quienes hablaban amenamente y la rubia se sentó al lado de este y Kaoru enfrente de ella.**

**Miyako saco sus útiles y dejo todo sobre la mesa y comenzó a escribir, Brick la imito pero este quedo estático al ver como la rubia anotaba con una pluma rosa…en ese momento su mundo se venía abajo**

**Acaso… ¿MIYAKO GUSTABA DE ÉL?**

**No eso no podía ser cierto, Miyako era la chica más popular del colegio, ella le agradaba fue la única PPGZ que veía lo bueno de ellos, más que quede claro NO LE GUSTA.**

**Brick la miraba con espanto…El profesor salió del salón en eso Kaoru se levantó de su asiento con su cuaderno a preguntarle a Miyako un ejercicio, Brick quedo más espantado Kaoru tenia también una pluma con tinta ROSA igual al de Miyako.**

**Acaso la que estaba enamora de él era ¿¡ KAORU!?**

**Ella era ruda y es admirable pero NO ES GUSTO DE ÉL. Por ese pensamiento Brick agito la cabeza con brusquedad y se ganó la mirada de estas dos.**

**Miyako lo miraba con una sonrisa ¿coqueta?**

**Y Kaoru con una mirada de arriba y abajo haciéndolo sentir ¿desnudo?**

**Lo que estaba seguro era de una cosa alguna de esas dos estaba enamorada de él.**

**Cuando sonó el timbre Brick se levantó sin mirar a ninguna de las dos y se fue paso al lado de ellas y las dos olían a rosa..eso lo confundió mas, lo que no pasó desapercibido para sus hermanos.**

-súper tontas para donde se fue Brick-pregunto Butch-

-idiota no somos mapas de tu hermano-dijo Kaoru, el idiota de Butch porque le pregunta eso, porque no la invita a salir…idiota y lo peor es que no capta las indirectas de ella

-no debimos preguntarles y eso que son brujas, saben todo-decía sonriente Boomer

-tonto-Miyako inflo sus cachetes…estar enamorado de un idiota profesional es algo que admirar

**Sonó el celular de Miyako y las dos se fueron del salon**

-Hola Momo-chan, ¿Dónde estás?… ¿Por qué no entraste a clases?, ¿aún no la encuentras?...Kaoru y yo miramos nuestras maletas y no esta…tampoco está en el salón…ya vamos para allá.-Miyako colgó de su celular.

-¿aún no encuentra la dichosa carta?-Decía Kaoru

**Por el patio del colegio**

-Oigan, no se dieron cuenta que de las tres súper tontas la rosa no entro a clases-dijo Butch

-Si es muy raro, ella es muy aplicada- dijo Boomer sosteniendo su mentón

* * *

><p>…<p>

-No el encuentro-lloraba desconsoladamente Momoko con su cabello suelto

-¿aún no la encuentras?-decía Kaoru entrando a la escena

-Momo-chan ¿Por qué tienes hojas en tu cabello?-decía Miyako observando el cabello de su amiga.

-Chicas, por favor dime que alguna de ustedes tiene mi carta, me muero si cae en manos equivocadas-decia Momoko volviendo a llorar

-Momoko, no tienes la culpa de eso. Decía Kaoru tratando de consolar a su amiga

-claro que no es mía… es suya-decía señalando a sus dos amigas

-¿¡queeee!?-Dijeron las dos

-ustedes me hicieron sacarla-cristalizando otra ves sus ojos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lo que le paso a la carta fue<strong>_

_-¿Y qué les parece?-decía una Momoko muy emocionada esperando la reacción de sus amigas_

_-está muy linda momo-chan-decía Miyako con una linda sonrisa_

_-muy cursi, pero igual presentable-dijo Kaoru, a ella no le gustaba el romanticismo pero esa carta es muy…linda_

_-¿se la vas a entregar?-pregunto la rubia_

_-algún día tal vez…-dijo la pelirroja adquiriendo una tonalidad roja en su mejillas_

_-Guárdala-dijo Kaoru_

_-Pero no quiero que se doble… ya se- Momoko utilizo el lazo que tenía en la cabeza, soltando su hermosa cabellera pelirroja_

_-¿Dónde está tu moño rojo?-pregunto Kaoru_

_-me desvele escribiendo esto que no tuve tiempo para acomodarlo y use esto-dijo Momoko señalado la cinta rosa._

_**Las chicas estaban hablando amenamente que Momoko no se dio cuenta que metió la carta en el portafolio de Miyako.**_

_-También se me olvido aplicarme perfume -Momoko se bañó en perfume literalmente y ese aroma se impregno en Kaoru y Miyako_

_**Las tres se retiraron al salón Momoko reviso su portafolio y no encontró la carta… volvió al patio donde estaba con sus amigas, las otras dos la miraron confundida, después le preguntaran**_

_**Miyako abrió su portafolio encima de su escritorio, lo dejo abierto, robín la había llamado, por azares del destino la carta voló y se posicionó en el puesto de al lado…el de Brick.**_

_**Brick se sentó en su puesto y vio la carta que estaba enrollada en su puesto…otra estúpida carta.**_

_**Momoko le marco a Miyako preguntándole si en su portafolio tenía la carta, ella no le prestó atención a Brick, solo miro su portafolio y dijo que no, llamo a Kaoru esta misma le dijo que tampoco, a la ppgz rosa le estaban saliendo can**as verdes_

_**Fin**_

No fue nuestra culpa Momoko- Miyako ya estaba enojada se notaba le quito el honorifico el apodo

-lo siento…es que estoy un poco nerviosa.

**Brick se decía mental mente que no podía corresponder los sentimientos de Kaoru o Miyako por simple tres razones.**

**Una de ellas era la más trivial…que Butch estaba enamorado de Kaoru y Boomer de Miyako aunque estos no lo admitieran él lo sabía, y no los traicionaría.**

**La segunda y no menos importante era que no son del gusto de él… una era demasiado dulce (hostigante) y la otra demasiado ruda (agria y miedo).**

**La tercera y más importante…Momoko, hablando de ella ¿dónde está?**

**Brick llego nuevamente al salón, estaban ellas ahí, se sentó al lado de Miyako, y el condenado profesor dice, trabajo de a parejas por puesto**

_He regresado con mi compra hasta mi casa_

_y tengo miedo de romper la cinta rosa,_

_que no es lo mismo equivocarse en una cosa_

_Que en una esposa._

**Maldita sea, que pasa si Miyako está enamorado de ¿el?, le tocaría irse de país cambiarse el nombre y tinturarse el cabello de castaño**

**La rubia le hablaba el solo le evitaba la mirada, y huyo de ella, Boomer se puso re-celoso por la cercanía que esos dos tenia juntos**

**En el club de baloncesto el oro maldito profesor le hizo hacer los ejercicios de calentamiento con Kaoru esta también le hablaba y no solo eso LO TOCABA, después de anotar un punto salió huyendo de ahí. Butch los veía con odio profundo.**

**Miyako entro al gimnasio y encontró a los dos hermanos Him, debía entregarle el trabajo que había hecho con Brick, sacaron una buena nota**

**Boomer vio a la rubia acercarse, cambio de personalidad**

-Barbie no debes estar aquí, se te parte las uñas-decía sarcástica Boomer

**Miyako ya estaba cansada por la actitud del chico, solo lo ignoro**

-Solo vine a buscar a tu hermano, por cierto ¿lo has visto?

**Boomer frunció el ceño, su hermano tenía la atención de la chica rubia**

-se aba de ir por ella- respondió Butch señalando la salida

-gracias Butch- Miyako solo se retiro

**Boomer va a matar a Brick, Butch solo rio… pero ahora es su turno para sufrir**

-Matsubara valla a buscar a Brick- dijo el entrenador

-si señor-dijo Kaoru sonriente

**Butch se puso peor que Boomer, la descarada sonrió…**

**Los dos hermanos menores Him debían hacerle escarmiento a su hermano mayor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brick se sentó en una banca, su cabeza estaba un lio…debía rechazar aquellas chicas, debía hablar con ellas<strong>

**Lo que no se dio cuenta es que una pelirroja muy linda y de orbes rosas estaba arriba del árbol buscando lo que ya sabemos…la carta**

-¿estás bien?-Brick se paralizo por esa dulce voz, no alzo la cabeza

-el profesor, me mando a buscarte- ahora sonó una voz más serena

-chicas debo decirlo algo a ustedes dos…-Miyako y Kaoru se miraron.

-Yo sé que soy muy lindo, eh rechazado muchas chicas y ustedes no lo voy a negar tienen un lindo cuerpo y personalidad-¿de qué demonios habla Brick? Pensaron las dos

**Momoko escuchaba desde arriba lo que decía Brick, ¿quiere un trio con sus amigas?**

-pero no estoy interesado en ustedes, alguna de ustedes me escribió una carta, fue muy hermosa pero no siento nada por ustedes que no sea amistad- Miyako y Kaoru si inmutaron al escuchar carta…no aguantaron más se pusieron a carcajearse de la risa hasta el punto de llorar.

**Eso alivio a Momoko**

**Lo que puso a Brick de malgenio, el esperaba unas lágrimas, unas maldiciones hasta golpes pero solo recibió risas**

-porque jajaja creíste que éramos jajaj una de nosotras- pregunto Kaoru secándose las lagrimas

-vi que tenían una pluma rosa y esta fue escrita así-dijo Brick señalando la carta

-¿no jajaja sabes quién fue? Jajaja-preguntaba Miyako entre risas

-por algo creí que fueron ustedes, dime quien es…-dijo Brick ya exasperado de las miradas cómplices de Kaoru y Miyako

-es algo que debes descubrir solo-dijeron a la vez

-ustedes…-susurraba Brick enojado

-además estamos enamoradas de otras personas-dijo Kaoru

-por casualidad son…

-si- respondieron sonrojadas

**El mundo de las chicas es un misterio.**

**Boomer era afortunado en tener una chica tan dulce enamora de él y que lo comprendía**

**Y Butch también muy afortunado que la chica más ruda este enamorado de él, ella lo protegería y no lo dejaría solo**

**Momoko estaba suspirando, Brick es un cabezota, pero en la rama que estaba la chica comenzó romperse**

**Crashhh, se rompió la rama**

-Ahhhh-gritaba Momoko, Brick sostuvo a la chica que se cayó del árbol

-Momoko-se sonrojo Brick por la cercanía de la chica y el hecho que está tocando sus piernas

**Miyako y Kaoru sonrieron y sacaron las plumas rosas que tenían Brick los recibió un poco extrañado pero ley lo que decía el grabado del esfero**

**Momoko Akatsutsumi**

**Brick se sonrojo al chica que le escribió la carta era… Momoko…su Momoko**

-Fuiste tú…-dijo Brick mirando a Momoko que estaba sonrojada

-Momoko, Brick tiene tu carta- sonreía Kaoru

-y te salvo la vida- termino Miyako… ambas abrazaron a su amiga y a Brick por rescatarla

**Boomer y Butch salieron del entrenamiento y vieron a Brick con las tres chicas encima de él**

**ESTALLARON...**

-Gracias Brick,-dijo Momoko y comenzó a hablar nerviosamente de tonterías

**Miyako y Kaoru se separaron del abrazo**

-Shhh- Brick la callo de un beso- Yo también te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi

-Brick maldito bastardo -decían sus hermanos con una aurora maligna

**Sus hermanos comenzaron a corretearlo lo que les dio risa a las chicas**

-Quédate con una con las tres-Gritaban Butch y Boomer a la vez

-¡Te amooo Momoko!-Gritaba Brick mientras sus hermanos lo estrangulaban

-No te acerques a Miyako es mía- decía Boomer ahorcando a su hermano

-No toques a Kaoru ella me pertenece-respondía Butch ahorcando a su hermano

_Temo por eso esta ternura._

_Ahora que nuestra aventura es una historia ya verdadera,_

_¡Deseo tanto que seas sincera!_

-Idiotas- decía Kaoru mirando la escena sonrojada

-Tontos-decía Miyako sonrojada al darse cuenta que Boomer gustaba de ella

-Te amo Brick-dijo Momoko


End file.
